


Ring My Bell

by thekingofcarrotflowers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Wham Splat Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofcarrotflowers/pseuds/thekingofcarrotflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for Wham Splat Porn for the prompt "ring my bell"</p><p>When Bull returns from travels with the Charger, Dorian decides to take care of Bull for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring My Bell

**Author's Note:**

> For Wham Splat Porn, so it's unbeta-ed and pretty rough! I'm hoping to revisit it and edit it sometime, but I hope you enjoy it for now. I wanted to do something where Dorian was the doting one for a change, but it got away from me a bit. I'm a little worried it's not true enough to the prompt, but oh well! It's also the first Adoribull I wrote in a little while, so I feel a bit rusty.

Dorian had been waiting all day for the sound of the horn announcing arrivals at the gates. He’d tried to distract himself with the new shipment of tomes from the University of Orlais, but it was a losing battle. Bull had been gone with the Chargers for three weeks now, tagging along in their effort to recruit other mercenary groups. Three weeks felt like an eternity of waiting. Dorian could remember a time in the not-so-distant past when even sharing a tent with the other man had been a burden, and now, the bed that barely held both of them felt too big without Bull. As soon as the horn sounded, Dorian was pushing out of his plush armchair and hurrying down the steps. Solas glanced up from where he was sketching at his desk, a knowing smirk on his face, but Dorian ignored the elf. There were more important things to worry about than Solas’s infuriating smugness.

  
The front gates were slowly swinging open as Dorian reached the steps leading out of the main hall. Once warmer weather returned, the gates would be left open during the daylight hours to welcome refugees and visiting dignitaries. Cullen had advised it could leave them vulnerable for an attack, but Inquisitor Adaar was adamant in her insistence that Skyhold remain an open and welcoming place. For now, they remained firmly sealed against the bitter Frostback winds, unless there was need to open them.

  
For a moment, as the gates created and groaned, Dorian worried it wouldn’t be Bull’s Chargers crossing the bridge. There’d been a false alarm yesterday, when Dorian had foolishly hoped the group had arrived early, only for a ragtag assortment of refugees and new recruits to wander through. Dorian had been utterly disappointed, his heart dropping into his boots at the thought of having to spend another cold night without Bull’s warmth. But, had already made the trip into the courtyard, he might as well make himself useful. It resulted in him fetching stray blankets and flasks of warmed cider at Josephine’s request. He wasn’t sure how the woman did it, with her ceaseless pep and compassion.

  
Dorian paused on the stairs in an effort to get a clear view of the bridge. There were already people gathered around the gates, congesting the courtyard. Bull often purchased a round of drinks for whoever showed up at the bar upon their return, so soldiers and guards and kitchen staff sometimes showed up in droves as the prospect of a free drink. Dorian had seen Bull’s impressive tab once, but he never seemed to have trouble paying it off. When Dorian caught sight of a familiar set of horns, his breath caught in his throat. The sound of booming laughter had Dorian clattering down the rest of the stairs and pushing through the courtyard.

  
“Dorian!” Bull called as soon as Dorian broke through the gathered crowd. A grin broke across Bull’s face, and oh, what a handsome smile it was. Dorian’s heart fluttered in his chest. The Iron Bull took a hobbling step forward, reaching out to pull Dorian close. The excited flutter turned into a nervous sinking feeling.

  
“Are you hurt?” Dorian asked, wrapping one arm around Bull’s waist and looking him over carefully. The Iron Bull looked to be in one piece, a few lingering scratches, but nothing serious. Still, he leaned a little heavily than normal against Dorian.

  
“Nah,” Bull said dismissively, but he limped as they started to walk forward with the rest of the Chargers.

  
“He took a nasty fall just before the mountain,” Krem spoke up, emerging from the yammering group of Chargers. Bull gave him a sterm look, “He was too excited to make it back here, for some reason or another, and wouldn’t take a breather.”

  
“Bull!” Dorian slapped his hand against Bull’s chest hard enough to make him grunt, “Even a big brute like you has their limits.”

  
“Yeah, well, I had a hot piece of ass I wanted to see.” Bull smirked, squeezing Dorian closer to his side.

  
Krem groaned in annoyance and Dorian rolled his eyes fondly.

  
Dorian and Bull crossed the courtyard, arms circled around each other’s waists. Bull’s hobble was obvious, but he tried not to lean too heavily on Dorian. The rest of the Chargers were chattering excitedly around them, relaying stories of their adventures to those who had gathered at the gates. But, Dorian’s attention was all on Bull. The way he smelled like sweat and musk and the salves he used on his horns. The way his skin felt under Dorian’s hand, warm and soft and firm. They way he looked down at him, face gentle and so handsome.

  
“I won’t break, you know,” Dorian arched an eyebrow, arranging himself to better help support Bull’s weight.

  
Bull gave a lopsided smile, patting a large hand against Dorian’s back, “I missed you.”

  
Dorian huffed, glancing away as his cheeks grew hot, “Don’t go getting sentimental on me now.”

  
Bull lifted his hand to the back of Dorian’s head, ruffling his hair and causing Dorian to squawk.

  
“Let me take care of you tonight,” Dorian said softly as they neared the Herald’s Rest. The tavern was sure to be packed, a hum of conversation and music flowing out the open door, and a new stream of people filing in. Three weeks had been long enough away from Bull, and Dorian wasn’t in the mood to share him with the overflowing tavern.

  
“Yeah?” Bull asked, expression soft.

  
“We could break out the warming oils Maevaris sent us and get that knee back into fighting shape.”

  
Bull hummed happily, fingers scratching lightly at the short hairs at the nape of Dorian’s neck. They passed into the tavern, the whole room whooping with noise upon Bull’s arrival. He laughed brightly, and Dorian felt guilty for wanting Bull all to himself as people clamored to speak with him. Smiling, Bull waved them away.

  
“Cabot! Round of drinks on me,” Bull called to the barkeep, who grumbled and started pulling down glasses from the shelf, “Add it to my tab. I’ve got somewhere to be.”

  
Bull grinned down at Dorian, who smiled sweetly in return. With their arms around each other, they headed towards the stairs the lead up to Bull’s room - which was getting more and more to be their room.

  
“Oi! The night’s jus’ started! You two have all night to sword fight,” Sera called from where she was perched on a windowsill, feet on the Charger’s table. No one seemed to mind much.

  
“Hold down the fort for me, Sera,” Bull smiled, waving her away.

  
“Ugh, you two are turning into marrieds,” Sera made a gagging gesture and Dorian rolled his eyes at her. They had grown very domestic, retiring to their room before it was even completely dark out and while there was celebration breaking out in the tavern. If Dorian thought about it too much, it would make his head swim with the intensity of everything. Instead, he focused on walking

  
“Can you make it up the stairs alright?” Dorian asked softly, holding more tightly onto Bull.

  
Bull snorted, “What are you going to do, carry me?”

  
“No, but if I rallied your troops, I believe they would get their chief upstairs in no time,” Dorian smirked a little, “Krem could probably do it all by his lonesome, even.”

  
Bull laughed, “Probably could. I swear he lifted up a whole druffalo by himself out on the road.”

  
“Well, with the way he swings around that giant maul of his, one wouldn’t be surprised.”

  
Dorian smiled to himself, thinking again that Sera was right. But, it was nice, to know who he was going to bed with at the end of the night and who he was going to wake up next to come morning. He glanced over his shoulder at the Charger’s table, finding that Sera was giggling as Dagna gestured wildly.

  
“They’re cute,” Bull agreed, jostling Dorian with his hip, “Might give us a run for our money.”

  
“I think not,” Dorian sniffed a little, stepping in time with Bull as the ascended the stairs. It was slower going than most nights, Bull’s knee locking up at the second landing. Dorian suspected he was putting on a brave face, able to feel how tense the muscle was under his hand when he pressed soothing warmth into it.

  
“That’s the stuff,” Bull groaned, and Dorian laughed. He flexed his leg a few times before they continued onward, Bull using more of Dorian support for this flight. Bull breathed out a relieved sigh when they finally got him to the edge of the bed. Dorian stooped down to work on his boots, unlacing them quickly and easing them off. Bull flexed his feet, and Dorian took one between his fingers, digging his thumbs into the arches, “Shit, Dorian.”

  
“Good?”

  
“Mm.”

  
“Can you manage the rest while I fetch the oil?”

  
“You got it, Big Guy.”

  
Dorian crossed to the dresser that he started to share with Bull some time ago. His clothes took up most of the drawers by this point, robes and tunics and leggings neatly folded inside. The smaller top drawers held an assortment of beauty items, including the oils Maevaris had sent them some weeks ago. They’d reached for their usual bottle of oil until now, but this was supposed to warm at the touch. A little golden bell caught his attention, and Dorian picked it up with some thought. Glancing up at the mirror, he could see Bull rearranging himself on the bed, completely in the nude, his expansive of gray skin all revealed and waiting for Dorian’s touch. He was rubbing idly at his knee as he waited, and his eyes lifted to meet Dorian’s. They shared a smile.

  
“Bull,” Dorian said, turning. He crossed the room with the bottle of oil in one hand and the bell in the other. Bull watched him with his one eyebrow quirked, “You said you’d let me take care of you, yes?”

  
“Sure,” Bull nodded.

  
“Let me at your beck and call until we get your knee back in tiptop shape,” Dorian decided, giving the bell an experimental shake.

  
Bull’s eyebrow remained quirked, questioning.

  
“You always take care of me,” Dorian explained, “Let me do this for you.”

  
“Aw, shit, Dorian. Yeah, whatever you want.”

  
Dorian nodded, setting the bell on the end table within reach. He moved to sit between Bull’s knees, the man’s eyes never leaving him. He carefully squeezed a generous amount of oil into his hands, rubbing it between his fingers. It tingled with warmth against his skin and filled the room with the scent of vanilla and spices. With practices fingers, Dorian placed his hands on Bull’s bad knee. The scars there were knotted and ugly, an injury he received in Seheron that he never gave more than general details on. Something about a magical trap laying in the depth of the jungles, exploding and very nearly taking his leg with it. It made Dorian’s chest ache to think of all the hurt Bull had been through to receive the ridges and lines over the entirety of his body, but those thoughts were quickly pushed away when Bull groaned.

  
“That feels good,” Bull sighed, watching Dorian’s hands move.

  
“I aim to please,” Dorian replied primly, “Lay back and relax.”

  
Bull obliged, leaning back into the pillows piled up again the headboards. Dorian focused on working the stiffness out of the joint, knowing by this point when to stop before he made it worse. He listened to the sound of Bull’s breathing grow deep and even, smiling when he realized the man had fallen asleep at some point. Carefully, Dorian stood up and cleaned off his hands before draping a blanket over Bull’s form. He was snoring slightly, mouth slack and a peaceful look on his face. Dorian leaned forward and kissed his cheek, realizing just how much the trip must have taken out of Bull.

  
Not wanting to disturb the man, Dorian headed toward the hearth, lighting a fire and cracking open a book he’d been working through. It’d be a few hours at least before Dorian grew tired, and some nights, Bull would wake with the slightest movement of Dorian beside him. Hopefully, a little space would prevent Dorian from accidentally waking the Iron Bull.

  
Dorian was unsure how much time had passed before the soft ringing of the bell caught his attention. Raising an eyebrow, Dorian turned towards the bed. He found Bull staring back at him with a grin on his face. At least the man seemed to take Dorian seriously when he said that he wanted to take care of him.

  
“Why don’t you come over here and let me ring your bell,” Bull said, his voice a low growl that shot to Dorian’s groin. Instead of letting it show, he puffed out an mock-annoyed breath.

  
“You only agreed to use the bell so you could use that line, didn’t you?” Dorian accused.

  
“I would never,” Bull grinned, twinkling the bell again.

  
“Remember, you promise to let me take care of you,” Dorian said, slowly standing up.

  
Bull’s eye was lidded and bright as he nodded, “Yeah, alright.”

  
Dorian slowly crossed the room, ridding himself of his clothes as he went. His fingers unclasped the correct buckles with a fluid movement. He kicked off his boots, leaving them at different spots in their quarters. Bull watched, enraptured, flicking his tongue across his scared lips. Just before crawling into bed, Dorian eased down his leggings slowly, enjoying the way Bull’s eye rested hot on his groin.

  
“I missed you,” Bull said again, and it made Dorian ache for the man. He had missed him, too, but Bull found it so easy to share the sentiment openly. Dorian had longed for the man since the morning he departed, waving as the gates were pushed closed behind him. Dorian found reason to linger a little longer by the gates then, an emptiness in his chest growing. Nothing had filled the void with Bull gone, and Dorian knew he was in hopelessly deep. Now, he had the man laid out before him, all for him.

  
“And I you,” Dorian answered, running a ringed hand up Bull’s meaty thigh. His touch lingered on the swell of Bull’s hip, at the layer of fat gathered there, and he smiled, “So very much.”

  
“Yeah?” Bull smiled back fondly. Dorian was revealing more than he had since their something began, in his own way.

  
“Let me show you,” Dorian said, dropping his voice a pitch lower. Bull licked his lips and nodded.

  
Dorian pulled himself into Bull’s lap, kissing him soundly on the lips. It was slow and languid, not the frenzied, lust-filled kisses of their early meetings. There was nothing hurried here, knowing they had as long as they wanted to revel in this. Dorian held Bull’s face between his hands, tracing the line of his jaw and the ridges of scars that were now so familiar. Bull held onto Dorian, a hand on his hip and the other on his ass, pressing them firmly together.

  
As Bull kneaded his fingers into the meat of Dorian’s ass, Dorian moved his lips to Bull’s neck, to his ear. It made him groan, Dorian remembering when he first found out how sensitive Bull was to touches there. Dorian sucked and nipped, trying his best to leave marks against Bull’s thick skin. It was always an effort, and felt like a reward when he managed to kiss one purplish bruise into Bull’s thick neck.

  
But, today, Dorian wanted to make Bull feel good. He trailed a path of kisses across his chest, sucking and lapping at the dark nipples until Bull was groaning and growing hard between them. Dorian smiled against Bull’s skin, pressing more kisses to the sturdy shape of his ribs, to the soft curve of his stomach, to the juncture of his hip and thigh. He slid down Bull’s body, positioning himself between Bull’s legs.

  
“Dorian,” Bull sighed as Dorian kissed the inside of his thigh. Dorian looked up at him through his lashes, smiling enticingly. The man ran the gnarled fingers of one hand through Dorian’s hair, making a fire light inside Dorian’s chest.

  
Dorian hummed happily, nosing at the Iron Bull’s erection. He had never seen someone so large and thick as Bull, and suspected he never would again. The size of him filled Dorian up so well, and there were few past times he enjoyed more than sitting on Bull’s cock. Sucking Bull off was a contender, however.

  
Parting his dark lips, Dorian gently sucked at the head of Bull’s erection. The taste of Bull filled Dorian’s mouth, musky and intoxicating, and Dorian’s own length twitched in response. Bull moaned again, hand still brushing through Dorian’s locks. They would be shaped into a total mess when they were done, sticking up at strange angles, but Dorian found he didn’t care. Slowly, Dorian eased Bull’s length between his lips. Bull’s fingers gripped a little tighter at Dorian’s hair, and Dorian groaned around his length. The stretch felt wonderful to Dorian, having missed the bitter taste of Bull on his tongue and the way Bull filled him up like nothing else could.

  
“Shit, yeah,” Bull growled as Dorian began to bob his head. He started off slowly, dragging the tight heat of his mouth up and down Bull’s length. He couldn’t quite swallow him down completely at this angle, Bull’s size taking quite a bit of effort for that, but that didn’t keep Dorian from trying. Easing Bull inside as far as he could comfortably manage, Dorian swallowed around him. It had Bull’s hips trembling as he resisted the urge to buck up into Dorian’s mouth. Dorian pulled off again with a wet pop, before doing the same thing all over again, “You look so good like this, mouth full of my cock.”

  
Dorian looked up at him, his eyes lidded and dark with lust. Bull groaned at the sight, leaning back against the headboard. The tips of his horns scraped against the wood, adding yet another gouge mark to their growing collection. Hallowing his cheeks, Dorian sucked harder, making Bull pant. He bobbed his head at a steady pace, dropping one hand to Bull’s balls. He rolled them in his palm, squeezing slightly when he swallowed Bull down as far as he could manage. Bull’s nails scratched Dorian’s scalp, making Dorian hum with pleasure.

  
“Dorian, I’m close,” Bull warned, and Dorian only sucked harder in response. His hand moved from Bull’s balls to the base of his cock, jerking his hand in time with the movements of his head. Bull’s hands fisted in Dorian’s hair and the sheets when he came with a shout. His thighs and balls tensed up, his toes curling. Cum filled Dorian’s mouth, and Dorian swallowed it down. Some dribbled from the corner of his mouth, but he continued to suck Bull through the orgasm. When Bull sighed a little, body going slack, Dorian leaned back. He chased the last bit of cum on his chin with his tongue, and Bull groaned.

  
“Fuck, Dorian, you’re too good,” Bull breathed out, stroking the back of Dorian’s neck. His other hand reached between Dorian’s legs, fingers brushing against Dorian’s aching length. Dorian knew it wouldn’t take long to get him off, and a few strokes of Bull’s hand had him striping Bull’s thigh with streams of white. Uncaring about the mess it would undoubtedly make, Dorian slumped against Bull, pressing his ear to Bull’s chest. The heartbeat beneath him was strong and steady and beautiful, “This bell of yours. It was a good idea.”

  
Dorian laughed, “I’ve created a monster.”

  
They both floated in post-coital bliss, Bull stroking Dorian’s back, Dorian running his fingers over Bull’s side. Dorian’s eyelids grew heavy as he slipped under, Bull a steady weigh under him, and Dorian knew he’d never been happier than he was like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 Apologies for the somewhat abrupt ending. I was cutting it close on time ;)  
> ~thekingofcarrotflower.tumblr.com


End file.
